Angel Demon Fox
by Nauchi Kirika - Chan
Summary: dunia yang dihuni oleh beberapa kaum yaitu siluman, ninja, dan penyihir dan juga manusia biasa yang hidup saling berdampingan. naruto sang gadis cantik yang merupakan penyihir cantik, namun ia bukan hanya sekedar penyihir tetapi Angel Demon Fox yang memiliki wajah bagaikan malaikat/SasuFemNaru/ review please!
1. Chapter 1

DUARRRRRRR

"cepat selamatkan pemimpin! Ledakan itu beasal dari sana" teriak sang kapten anbu lalu mereka pergi menuju rumah sang hokage

Sedangkan ditempat sang hokage, ternyata sang pelaku yang meledakkan bom itu telah berada dihadapan sang hokage "penghianat" teriak sang hokage geram dengan sang penghianat yang tubuhnya diselimuti oleh perban

"aku akan menghancurkan konoha dan merebut siluman itu!" teriak sang penghianat lalu dengan cepat menyerang sang hokage "takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh istri dan anakku!" teriak sang hokage lalu juga ikut menyerang

Mereka saling menyerang sedangkan kushina yang masih lemas karena baru saja melahirkan tak bisa apa apa dan sang dokter hanya dapat memeluk sang bayi dan kakanya dengan tubuh bergetar

"minato, se-selamatkan anak ki-kita" lirih kushina dengan pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh sang suami minato

"jangan dengarkan yang lain, sekarang lawanmu adalah aku" sinis sang penghianat itu lalu menyerang sang hokage, mereka saling serang dengan menggunakan kecepatan mereka **Wind release: Wind needle ** dan keluarlah angin setajam jarum lalu menghantam sang penghianat namun sang penghianat hanya mampu merapal **shadow shuriken technique **seketika mereka berdua sama sama terluka dengan sangat para 'sial' rutuk minato yang tak sempat menghindar

"minato" teriak kushina khawatir melihat sang suami yang tengah terluka dan kedua anak kushimina hanya mampu menangis dipelukan sang dokter

"tolong bawa pergi mereka!" teriak kushina kepada sang dokter namu

"UGH" lenguh kushina yang tengah kesakitan menahan serangan yang diberikan oleh seseorang "ka-kau" lirihnya melihat sang pelaku yang menyerangnya barusan "penghianat" lanjutnya

"KAA-CHAAAN" teriak sang anak ketika sang ibu ambruk dilantai dan hanya mampu menangis tak bisa berbuat apa apa dengan kejadian yang menimpa sang ayah dan ibu 'sial, penghianat keparat kau ular' batin minato geram

Dan perlahan tubuh minato berubah mata yang berwarna biru kini seperti birunya cahaya dan wajahnya yang mulai memutih dan sampai akhirnya berubahlah ia sang keturunan namikaze terakhir merupakan siluman langka rubah berbulu putih dan seketika itu juga angin yang sangat kuat yang mampu menghancurkan apa saja mulai berhembus, rumah hancur dan para penghianat itu pun hancur, sang siluman tak mampu dan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan hanya ada amarah yang menggerogoti hantinya, menghancurkan secara membabi buta

"minato, sudah" teriak kushina yang ternyata masih bernyawa berusaha menghentikan sang suami yang telah memperlihatkan wujut asli silumannya dan tak tega dengan sayatan luka disekujur tubuhnya akibat sang musuh yang juga menyerang membabi buta

Sedangkan ditempat para ANBU berada mereka tengah melawan sang ular yang juga menjadi penghianat konoha dengan susah paya lalu "Orochimaru, ternyata kau sudah berhianat" ujar sang pria berambut putih berdiri tepat diatas kodok besar dan merekapun saling menatap

"chi, aku hanya mengecoh kalian daan selamat tinggal" setelah itu sang ular menghilang dengan hembusan angin sedangkan jiraya hanya dapat melihat para ANBU yang tengah sekarat akibat melawan rekannya yang kini menjadi penghianat dan segera menghilang

Sedangkan dikediaman sang hokage yang sudah hancur terlihatlah beberapa orang yang sekarat akibat pertarungan tadi "kaa-chan, hiks hiks" tangis sang anak melihat sang ibu yang ternyata menjadi tameng untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang sekarang terluka

"to-tolong selamatkan anakku" lirihnya lalu menatap sang bayi yang baru lahir dan seketika ketika kushina memegang perutnya, cahaya berwarna hijau muncul seakan berpindah menuju sang bayi "aku harap kau menjadi si-siluman yang hebat seperti ayahmu dan ibumu, aku harap kau menjadi penyihir yang baik seperti ibumu dan aku berharap kau menjadi seorang ninja seperti ayahmu"

Setelah itu kushina memeluk sang kakak yang tengah menangis "jagalah adikmu, dan teruslah bersama adikmu, buatlah perdamaian dan lindungilah orang yang berharga bagimu. Uhuk... uhuk.." setelah itu kushina ambruk tak bernyawa

Minato yang sudah tak memiliki kekuatan hanya mampu menatap sedih sang istri dan BOOFT

Jiraya muncul lalu melihat apa yang terjadi dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sang hokage yang sekarat "minato" lirihnya lalu menghampiri sang murid sedangkan sang kodok segera menuju kedua anak sang hokage

"to-tolong jagalah anak kami" setelah itu, minato menatap kedua anaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya lalu menutup matanya 'baiklah' jiraya hanya mampu menitikkan air matanya melihat kejadian ini sedangkan sang lawan yang juga sekarat sudah menghilang dibawa oleh seseorang

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru And ItaFemKyuu**

**Title: angel demon fox**

**Posted by: KirikaNoKarin**

* * *

**16 tahun kemudian**

"jiraya ero. Aku ingin naru dikonoha!" bentak kyuubi

"baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap diluar konoha untuk menjaga kalian" tegas jiraya lalu segera berdiri "dank au tetaplah bersama akatsuki dan cari informasi" lanjutnya

"hai" jawab kyuubi patuh lalu menghilang dan sampailah ia disebuah markas luar konoha "kenapa kau terlihat senang kyuu-chan?" Tanya itachi ketika melihat wajah kuubi yang sedang berseri seri sembari tersenyum kecil

"kau pasti tau lah chi kenapa, naru-chan akan dibawa kekonoha" jawab seseorang yang mengenakan topeng lollipop

"'haha, habis aku kurang percaya pada lelaki mesum itu, bagaimana pun wajah asli naru-chan itu canti, dan sedangkan jika ia menjadi penyihir saja tetap cantik" ujar kyuubi lalu mengambil sebuah apel

"hahaha... kyuu-chan, kau juga mesti kami jaga lho" ujar konan yang baru saja datang lalu meletakkan beberapa cemilan "naru-chan juga akan dijaga oleh sang kage konoha" lanjutnya yang membuat wajah kyuubi menjadi murung

"konan, kau merubah moodnya" ujar yahiko sang ketua ketika melihat wajah sedih kyuubi "sudahlah kyuu, disana banyak siluman, penyihir dan juga ninja yang akan melindunginya" lanjut yahiko mendekati kyuubi namun diurungkan ketika itachi menatapnya tajam "kita jalan jalan yuk kyuu-chan" ajak itachi yang tanpa menerima persetujuan langsung menggandeng tangan kyuubi lalu menghilang

**KNK**

Konoha gakuen merupakan sekolah dengan mengajarkan setiap anak untuk menjadi kuat dan disinilah semua berkumpul, dari para siluman, penyihir dan juga para ninja untuk menuntut ilmu.

Disini juga sekolah yang mengajarkan tentang sebuah tim lalu mereka akan diberikan misi dari pihak kepala sekola yang merupakan wakil hokage atau pemimpin Negara mereka

Siluman, iblis dan juga ninja dan manusia biasa sudah terbiasa hidup bersama, dan dikonoha gakuen international ini merupakan sekolah khusus hanya untuk siswa/siswi yang memiliki keampuan saja yang diperbolehkan masuk

Terdengar suara keributan disekeliling sekolah dipagi hari ini "eh dengar dengar kita kedatangan siswi baru lho" ujar sang ino yang menyampaikan berita yang baru saja ia dapatkan

"siswi? Haaahhh pasti itu para penyihir rendahan" sahut sakura yang merasa tak suka pada kaum penyihir

Penyihir adalah kaum yang dianggap rendah karena mereka hanya mampu membuat ramuan ramuan yang hanya klan atau kaum mereka ketahui dan mereka hanya bergantung pada sebuah benda, beda dengan siluman dan manusia biasa atau ninja yang memiliki kekuatan dahsyat berasal dari diri mereka dikarenakan adanya chakra dan siluman yang memiliki kekuatan khusus dan juga para siluman dapat mempelajari kekuatan ninja sedangkan para penyihir tidak karena kebanyakan para penyihir tak memiliki chakra alias hanya manusia biasa

"hei sakura, kau tak dengar sejarah yang kurenai sensei beritahukan bahwa seorang penyihir dari klan uzumaki mampu menguasai teknik ninja dan juga ternyata adalah seekor siluman" ujar ino memperingatkan pada sang sahabat

"hah? Klan uzumaki kan? Bukannya klan mereka hanya seorang penyihir biasa? itukan hanya salah satu dari mereka saja, dan satu lagi, istri hokage hanya setengah siluman, bukan siluman" jawab sakura enteng

"hhh... terserahmu deh, oh ya bagaimana kemarin? Kau berhasil mendekati sasuke-kun?" Tanya ino karena hanya bisa mengalah pada sang sahabat yang teramat keras kepala ini

RIIIING RIIIING

Para siswa dan siswi segera memasuki kelas mereka masing masing setelah terdengarnya bel berbunyi "hhh... kakashi-sensei selalu saja datang terlambat" keluh tenten

"hei tenten, bukannya bagus jika kaka-sensei terlambat?" Tanya sakura bingung namun sebelum sempat tenten menjawab pintu sudah terlebih dulu dibuka oleh seseorang

"selamat pagi anak anak" sapa sang sensei dan hanya dina;as 'selamat pagi sense' secara serempak

"tumben sensei tak terlambat" cetus ino bingung dengan senseinya yang sekarang tepat waktu "ah, tadi nenek neneknya tak ada dijalan dan ternyata ia sudah menyebrang jalan jadi sensei pergi saja" sahut kakashi dan membuat semua murid sweedrope seketika

"ah sudahlah, sekarang kita telah kedatangan murid baru, dan silahkan masuk" setelah sang gadis masuk kelas tampak riuh "diam semua! Nah, sekarang perkenalkan namamu" tambah kakashi lalu sang gadis hanya mengangguk lalu "perkenalkan, namaku adalah uzumaki naruto dan kalian bisa memanggilku naru atau naruto saja, salam kenal semua" lalu naruto tersenyum manis yang membuat para pria merona melihat senyum sang gadis cantik bermata hijau dan berambut merah itu

"nah sekarang kau duduk dengan hinata, hinata angkat tanganmu" hinatapun mengangkat tangannya lalu naruto mengangguk dan menuju kearah hinata dan duduk disamping hinata setelah memberikan senyuman ramah pada sang gadis indigo

RIIING RIIING

:na-naru-chan, ikut kekantin bersama kami?" tawar hinata "bolehkah?" Tanya naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh tenten dan hinata lalu merekapun pergi

Sedangkan sakura dan ino hanya menatap benci sang anak baru "cih, dasar penyihir sihir apa yang dia gunakan yang sudah membuat para pria dikelas ini begitu menatapnya kagum" ujar sakura yang mulai menjelek jelekkan penyihir

Sedangkan hinata, tenten dan naruto hanya melewati koridor sekolah sambil mengobrol ria dan sesekali membalas sapaan dari orang orang yang menyapa mereka sampai mereka menuju kantin

"na-naru-chan ingin pesan apa? Biar aku yang memesan" Tanya hinata yang ingin memesan "ah,,, ramen saja. Apa ada?" Tanya balik naruto dan dibalas anggukan lalu segera pergi untuk memesan

Setelah pesanan datang, lalu hinata, naruto dan tenten memakan makanan dengan nikmat dan seketika itu juga hinata dan tenten hanya cengo melihat cara makan naruto yang super cepat "naru-chan pelan pelan saja makannya" peringati tenten dan hanya dibalas gumanan tak jelas sambil kembali memakan ramennya

"naruto silahkan ikut kami, anda dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah" kata sang ANBU yang baru saja datang dan naruto hanya mengangguka lalu pamit kepada kedua temannya dan mengikuti sang ANBU menuju ruang kepala sekolah

Sesampai mereka diruang kepala sekolah naruto disuguhkan oleh ketiga orang yang aneh, satu memakai masker atau sang guru yang mengantarkannya tadi pagi, satu sang pria berambut mirip bokong ayam dan satunya lagi wanita berambut pink mencolok

"jadi dia masuk dalam anggota kamu sensei?" Tanya sakura lalu menatap naruto sinis "penihir" lanjutnya

Seakan tak mendengarkan apa yang sakura katakana shizune berkata "naru-chan, ini adalah kelompok teammu, jadi jika ada misi kau dan mereka akan melakukannya bersama sama"

"ah ya... terimakasih sensei" lalu naruto tersenyum

"selamat datang dikelompok kami naru-chan, dan perkenalkan aku adalah guru pembimbing kelompok kalian serta yang memimpin team ini" ucap kakashi raah sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya

"ini sakura seorang ninja dan ini sasuke uchiha ninja dan juga salah satu siluman elang" naruto hanya menatap mereka lalu tersenyum namun sakura hanya mendecih tak suka sedangkan sasuke tetap pada wajah tanpa ekspresinya menatap sang gadis

"hh... asal jangan menyusahkan kami saja dengan alat sihirmu itu" ujar sakura dengan sarketik

**KNK**

"kyuu-chan, apa kita akan pergi?" Tanya itachi dan kyuubi hanya mengangguk, sejujurnya ia masih tak bisa melepas sang adik sendiri tanpa pengawasan "sudahlah kyuu, ini naruto sudah dalam masa pengawasan oleh sang hokage langsung lho kau harus percayakan pada mereka" ucap itachi seakan mengerti perasaan kyuubi

"baiklah" jawab kyuubi lesu dan setelah itu mereka pun pergi menuju kedepan gerbang tapi "kyuu, aku ingin singgah kesekolah ini dulu, kau mau ikut?"

"terserah, tapi cepat" jawab kyuubi dan itachi hanya mampu terkekeh melihat keketusan kyuubi padanya lalu mereka menghilang menggunakan shunshin

Dan sampailah mereka disebuah atap sekolah "halo otouto" sapa itachi dengan sangat ramah dan sang adik yang disapa hanya menatap datar sang kakak yang jarang sekali pulang lalu menatap seorang wanita cantik bermata ruby yang berada disamping itachi dan sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah anggota akatsuki dengan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang dikenakan sang gadis

"hei otouto, ini aku, kenapa kau malah menatapnya? Kau tertarik?" ujar itachi sinting yang sekarang merasakan aura membunuh disampingnya "haha aku bercanda kyuu-chan"

"dan sasuke, ini kyuubi na-" BLETAK

"aduduh kyuu-chan, jangan sering sering memukul kepalaku dong, maaf soal tadi hehehe" dan sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mampu sweedrope dan ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepala kakaknya itu ketembok dengan sikap yang tidak uchiha sekali itu

"oh ya kyuu, adik manismu itu juga disini kan? Kau tak melihatnya dulu?" taya itachi seakan melupakan sikap dan rasa sakitnya tadi "tak usah, aku sudah mengucapkan perpisahan tadi" jawab kyuubi ketus "nah my otouto, kami pergi dulu dan selamat bersenang senang" dan hilangkah itachi dan kyuubi

**TBC**

* * *

**Whaaaaaa... ini kali pertamanya kiri membuat fic berbau adventure semoga semua suka ya hahaha**

**Dan juga jika ingin dilanjut maka kiri lanjut, jika tidak ya kiri gak lanjut alias kiri delete nih fanfic**

**Ok tinggalkan jejak reviewnya ya minna ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: naruto masashi kisimoto**

**title: angel demon fox**

**post by: kirikanokarin**

* * *

**Ruang Hokage**

Tok tok tok

"masuk"

Krieeeett

Setelah pintu terbuka lebar, masuklah seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang sambil tersenyum ramah pada sang Hokage "halo Tsunade, lama ya tak jumpa" sapanya lalu menghampiri sang hokage yang hanya menatapnya datar "jadi apa para bocah tadi sudah kemari?" tanyanya

"cih, ya dia sudah kemari dan itu membuatku naik darah seketika." Jawab Tsunade ketus

"sudahlah, dia itu sangat sayang pada Naruto, kau juga harus mengerti itu, dan aku kemari juga bukan tanpa alasan" kata pria paruh baya itu atau Jiraya dengan mimik muka yang serius sambil menatap sang hokage

Sang hokage tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat nada dan perubahan ekspresi Jiraya "apa?" Tanya sang hokage yang juga sedang penasaran

"kau tau 'Angel Demon Fox' kan?" Tanya jiraya yang mulai duduk diatas sofa tamu

"ya" jawab sang Hokage

"hmm... dari informasi yang aku dapat, angel demon fox hanya dimiliki klan Namikaze saja dan itupun jarang atau sangat langka, dan kau tahu hokage terdahulu kita juga seorang angel demon fox, namun ia hanya mewarisinya sedikit dan itupun dampaknya sangat besar"

"ya aku tau itu, dan itu sangat langka. Dan hanya satu yang memilikinya secara utuh" ucap Tsunade yang mulai mengambil sakenya lalu meminumnya, ia sudah berfirasat jika ini akan sangat panjang dan juga pasti akan banyak kejutan yang akan diberi tahukan sang rekannya ini, mengingat rekannya ini adalah salah seorang pencari informasi yang handal

"dan berdasarkan penelitianku, ternyata sang angel demon fox adalah keturunan dari klan namikaze dn uzumaki" kata Jiraya masih dengan tenang namun berbeda dengan sang hokage yang kini terkejut akan berita yang jiraya beritahukan

"haha... jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu tsunade-chan, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan jika...

**KNK**

"hei naru..." panggil Tenten yang melihat naruto dari ruang kepala sekolahnya dengan wajah yang tak menampakkan ekspresi namun ketika melihat tenten ia langsung memasang senyum manisnya kembali

"Ten-chan" gumannya lalu menuju kearah tenten sang teman baru "Hinata-chan mana?" tanyanya ketika melihat sang teman baru yang satunya tak ada

"oh, dia ada diperpustakaan, ayo kita kesana" ajak tenten lalu merekapun berjalan melewati koridor sekolah mencari perpustakaan

"kenapa tadi kau dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah naru-chan?" Tanya tenten sesekali melirik naruto

"ah... itu, tadi aku dimasukkan kedalam team, mengingat aku murid baru disini jadi aku diharuskan masuk disalah satu team" jawab naruto yang juga sesekali melirik tenten lalu melihat kedepan, takut jika menabrak seseorang

"lalu kau sekelompok dengan siapa naru-chan?" Tanya tenten mulai kepo

"dengan Sakura, kakashi-sensei dan sa, sa... sauke" jawab naruto yang sedikit lupa dengan nama rekan setimnya itu dan naruto hanya melihat binar binar dikedua mata tenten yang menatapnya "whaaaa... kau beruntung sekali naru-chan, tapi..." tenten sedikit terdiam

Naruto yang melihat tenten tak sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya langsung menatap wajah tenten yang sulit untuk naruto tebak "ada apa?" Tanya naruto bingung dengan sikap tenten

"tak apa naru..." jawab tenten yang tersenyum walau agak dipaksakan 'aku harap si pinky itu tak macam-macam padanya, apalagi jika tersaingi' batinnya berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada naruto

"bener ga-" belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan pertanyaannya sebuah kunai tepat melewati didepannya yang untungnya tak mengenainya dan secara reflex naruto dan tenten berhenti lalu menatap sang empunya kunai yang melepar kunainya sembarangan atau mungkin disengaja

"hei kalian, hati hati dong, kalau tadi kami tidak berhenti kami pasti akan terkena kunai kalian" teriak tenten marah kepada sang pelaku yang hanya menatapnya datar "heh, kau tak takut pada kami senpaimu ini hm?" Guman Karin sang pelaku menatap meremehkan tenten dan naruto, namun ketika Karin memperhatikan naruto ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya 'cih, penyihir' batinnya yang melihat sebuah titik di atas dahinya yang menjadi tanda jika mereka adalah kaum penyihir

"ya, kau tak takut dengan kami heh?" tambah teman Karin yang merendahkan mereka dan itu membuat tenten memanas seketika lalu mengambil ancang ancang ingin menyerang namun "sudah tenten, ayo kita pergi saja. Dan maaf jika mengganggu senpai sekalian" cegat naruto lalu berpamitan setelah memberikan seulas senyum manis pada sang senpai dan pergi membawa tenten yang mengomel ngomel tak jelas

Setelah mereka pergi Karin sedikit melihat sesuatu yang tak asing dari wajahnya, ya dia mengingatnya, mirip seorang dari klannya, yaitu klan uzumaki dan karin tahu betul wajah itu mirip dengan istri sang hokage terdahulu yang dilihatnya disebuah foto yang berklan sama dengannya 'uzumaki kushina'

Sedangkan naruto dan tenten hanya berjalan kembali dan tenten sudah mulai tenang ketika naruto menenangkannya dan memberinya senyuman 'auranya sangat baik' batin tenten tersenyum kecil merasakan aura yang sangat positif keluar dari sang teman baru

"ah itu hinata, ayo kita kesana" ujar tenten semangat lalu menarik naruto juga menuju kearah hinata dan merekapun menuju kelas.

Saat mereka sampai dikelas, hal yang pertama naruto lihat adalah sebuah pertengkaran dan hinata dan tenten hanya menatap mereka seakan biasa dengan keadaan ini.

Mereka memang sudah biasa melihat sakura dan sahabatnya menindas sang penyihir yang masih memiliki tingkat rendah tetapi menurut tenten dan hinata itu tetaplah berbahaya karena bisa saja mereka menyihir kedua orang itu menjadi binatang hanya dengan mengayunkan tongkat mereka setelah mereka mengucapkan beberapa mantra tetapi sihir mereka hanya bertahan sampai waktu sejam saja, dan mereka akan kembali seperti semula dengan dibantu oleh chakra mereka.

Naruto yang melihat salah seorang penyihir yang terduduk takut merasa kasihan lalu segera menghampirinya, tak menghiraukan tatapan sakura yang menajam kearahnya "kau tak apa? wajahmu luka" Tanya naruto khawatir dan sang penyihir yang bernama amaru hanya mengangguk

"heh penyihir rendahan, ngapain kamu menolongnya? Kau mau ikut campur he?" Tanya sakura yang terus menatap tajam naruto tetapi yang ditatap hanya mengabaikan tatapan itu lalu berkata "maaf sakura-san, dia sudah terluka dan mohon kembalikan tongkatnya" kata naruto sekaligus memohon agar sakura memberikan tongkat sihir itu

Sakura menatap geram naruto yang sudah merusak permainannya "chi, apa urusanku? Aku tak ingin kau menggangguku, dan jika kau ikut campur maka kau juga akan aku perlakukan sepertinya" ancam sakura namun naruto tak merasa takut sekalipun

"jika seseorang sakit, kita perlu menolongnya, dengan menolong kita juga akan disenangi orang. Sakura-san tidakkah kau kasihan terhadapnya? Lagi pula kau sudah membuatnya terluka dan kau juga sudah merebut tongkatnya kan?"

Mendengar ceramah yang menurutnya tak pantas untuk didengar itu sakura semakin marah lalu dengan secepat kilat ia menuju kearah naruto ingin memukulnya namun sebuah rantai melilitnya "sakura-chan, hentikan, kau sudah menyakiti amaru dan sekarang kau menyakiti naruto. Apa kau belum puas? Setiap hari kau selalu saja menyiksa penyihir dan ninja yang lemah, apa kau tak puas? Harusnya kau sebagai ninja medis merawat, bukan menyakiti" ternyata rantai itu adalah rantai tenten salah satu senjatanya untuk menahan sakura

"cih, sekarang kau selamat, namun lain kali awas" anca, sakura lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama ino sang sahabat tentunya setelah tenten melepaskan rantai yang melilit sakura

Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah ramuan hasil racikannya sendiri lalu mengoleskannya ketempat luka yang dialami amaru dan ajaib luka itu sembuh dengan cepat dan itu membuat yang melihatnya terkejut "wah kau bisa meracik obat ya naru-chan?" Tanya tenten penasaran

"ah bukan, ini ramuan hasil buatan nee-chanku, tapi ini hanya aku dan nee-chanku yang punya" jawab naruto sedikit merendah lalu tersenyum kearah amaru "terimakasih naru-chan" ucapnya

"tongkatmu bagaimana?" Tanya naruto

"aku sudah mengambilnya, untung tongkat ini tak bisa digunakan selain pemilik aslinya" ucap hinata yang menuju kearah amaru, ternyata sewaktu sakura dililit oleh rantai tenten ia tak terlalu memegang erat tongkat sihir amaru dan itu memudahkan hinata mengambilnya dengan gerakan cepatmya

**KNK**

"ini adalah misi kita, mengantarkan tazuma san" ucap kakashi memberitahukan para murid sekaligus rekan setimnya

Kini mereka sedang berada didalam kantor kepala sekolah dan juga mereka tengah berhadapan langsung dengan wakil hokage sekaligus kepala sekolah di konoha gakuen internasional

"hai sensei" jawab mereka serempak

BRAK

"apakah mereka yang akan mengawalku?" Tanya tazuma lalu melihat satu persatu wajah mereka dan pada saat ia menatap naruto ia hanya mampu tersenyum ketika sang gadis tersenyum padanya 'aura yang positif' batinnya merasakan aura yang sangat baik dari sang gadis uzumaki itu

"Ya" jawab kakashi lalu menatap naruto dengan wajah sedikit bingung "baiklah" jawab tazuma lalu segera pergi "kalian boleh pergi aku akan menunggu kalian didepan gerbang konoha" ucap kakashi lalu menghilang namun sebelum ketiga remaja itu pergi "naruto tetap disini, dan kalian silahkan pergi menuju gerbang lebih dulu" ucap shizune lembut dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari ketiganya lalu sakura dan sasuke pergi

Setelah mereka pergi kini hanya tinggal shizune dan naruto "maaf, ada apa sensei?" Tanya naruto sedikit bingung karena hanya dia yang diperintahkan oleh shizune untuk tetap disini

"ah naru-chan, kau tak usah terlalu seperti itu, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini, ini dari kyuu" kata shizune lalu memberikan sesuatu pada naruto

"ah ya, terimakasih" ucap naruto lalu menyimpan barang itu di tasnya dan menunduk hormat lalu pergi dari ruangan itu 'ah, hatinya amat baik, berbeda dengan kakaknya' batin shizune sedikit tersenyum lalu menghilang menggunakan shunshin menuju kantor hokage

Setelah naruto keluar dari ruang kepala sekola, segera ia menaiki sapu terbangnya menuju kedepan pintu gerbang dan ketika ia sampai ia sudah melihat kedua rekan teamnya dan juga guru dan tazuma " maaf saya terlambat sensei" ucap naruto setelah turun dari sapu terbangnya lalu membungkuk meminta maaf namun "ah naru-chan tak apa, tadi sasuke bilang kau ada urusan sebentar dengan shizune kan? Jdi tak apa kok" ucap kakashi menahan naruto agar tak berprilaku seperti itu padanya lalu ia tersenyum dibalik maskernya menatap mata hijau sang uzumaki

Naruto lalu menatap teman temannya yang sasuke hanya menatapnya datar sedangkan sakura hanya menatapnya tajam yang ia tak perdulikan dan tazuma yang tersenyum padanya "tak apa naru-chan, kita juga tidak terlalu terburu buru kok" kata tazuma

Narutopun mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan setelah mereka mendengar aba aba dari kakashi mereka langsung berjalan keluar dari konoha

Sembari mereka berjalan naruto dan tazuma terus saling berbincang bincang sedangkan sakura berjalan terus disamping sasuke yang sesekali menatapnya genit lalu tersipu sipu sendiri dan kakashi hanya berjalan dengan santai namun masih was was

"jadi ini misi pertamamu naru-chan?" Tanya tazuma yang baru mengetahui jika sang gadis remaja ini baru saja melakukan misi pertamanya sekarang ini dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto "begitulah paman, aku baru masuk kemarin dan aku orang baru di team ini hehehe" jawab sang gadis lalu nyengir lebar

Tazuma sedikit menyipitkan matanya "kau orang konoha tetapi kenapa baru masuk?" Tanya tazuma

Naruto menutup matanya untuk mengambil nafas lalu membukanya "aku sebenarnya sih orang asli konoha tapi aku dulunya tinggal di desa luar konoha bersama ji-san dan kakakku" jawab naruto

"lalu ji-sanmu dan kakakmu kemana?"

"ji-san sih selalu kemana mana, aku juga tidak mengerti tetapi yang kutahu dia adalah seorang pencari informasi yang handal dan untuk kyuu-nii... maaf aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Maaf ya paman" ucap naruto lalu meminta maaf jika pertanyaan soal kyuubi tak bisa ia jawab dan itu membuat tazuma sedikit terhenyak, hanya karena soal sepele ia segitunya lalu ia tersenyum "tak apa, jika tak ingin dibicarakan itu hal wajar sih"

Sedangkan kakashi dan sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menatap naruto bingung 'apa maksudnya? Kyuu? Kyuubi?' batinnya bertanya 'kyuubi? Jangan-jangan'

'aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, hm... kyuu...' dan belum sempat sasuke meneruskan pemikirannya kakashi telah memberikan mereka aba aba

Dan benar saja, mereka tengah dihadang oleh 2 sosok orang dan

JLEB

Tubuh kakashi tertusuk pedang lalu keluarlah banyak darah, sakura yang melihatnya hanya menatap datar senseinya sedangkan sasuke langsung mengambil aba aba

"naruto, kau awasi tazuma-san, kau sakura dan aku hajar mereka satu satu dan naruto bantu sakura dengan sihirmu. Mengerti" perintah sasuke. sakura dan naruto hanya mengangguk patuh lalu tersenyum sedangkan sakura hanya menjawab hai dengan semangatnya

Lalu majulah sasuke melawan salah satu dari mereka dengan taijutsu dan kunainya sedangkan sakura melawannya juga dengan taijutsu namun dikarenakan orang itu tampak lebih cepat naruto menjentikkan tangannya dan muncullah sebuah tongkat sihir lalu merapal mantra dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kearah lawan dan tepat sasaran, sang lawan langsung tak bergerak sehingga memudahkan sakura untuk menghajarnya

Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, ia sengaja melakukannya karena ingin mengetahui kerjasama mereka walau naruto baru masuk kedalam team.

Setelah itu semua kembali berjalan yang tentunya setelah mengalahkan dua sosok tadi namun kakashi segera berhenti dan membuat semuanya terhenti "Gozu dan Meizu a.k.a Demon Bersaudara. Mantan Chuunin Kirigakure Missing-Nin sekaligus ninja buronan C-rank." Ucap kakashi

Dan itu membuat sasuke, sakura dan naruto menatap kakashi "Tazuna-San bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kita berhadapan dengan ninja sekelas Chuunin Kirigakure! sebelum kami melaporkan ini ke pihak Konoha.?" Lanjut kakashi menatap sang pria paruh baya

" Baiklah, pertama tama aku minta maaf pada kalian karena sudah membohongi kalian. Dan kalian pasti mengetahui bahwa Nami No Kuni adalah desa miskin. karena kegiatan ekonominya berada di atas air sehingga Gatou memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mengendalikan sarana transportasi dengan menentukan harga yang tinggi. Hal ini menyebabkan desa kami semakin terpuruk dalam kemiskinan, jadi aku berencana untuk membangun sebuah jembatan agar warga terbebas dari jerat Gatou. Tetapi ia lebih licik dari yang diperkirakan, ia menyewa bandit dan ninja untuk membunuh ku, ia pun tak segan utnuk membunuh semua yang menghalangi jalan nya. " jelas tazuma sedikit merundukkan kepala dan itu membuat naruto merasa iba

"lalu kenapa kalian meminta kepada konoha? Bukan kirigakure?" Tanya sasuke

"Itu karena Kirigakure sekarang sedang dilanda oleh 'perang saudara' akibat cara pemerintahan dari Yondaime-Mizukage. Ia memerintahkan unutk membunuh semua orang yang memilki Kekkai Genkai yang dianggapnya sebagai 'monster'. Hal itu lah yang memicu terjadinya peperangan antara kubu yang mendukung Yondaime-Mizukage dengan kubu yang tak suka dengan pemerintahannya." Jelas tazuma lagi dan itu membuat kakashi menatap para muridnya

"apa kalian ingin tetap melaksanakan misi ini?" Tanya kakasgi

"aku tidak" jawab sakura ketus

"maaf sensei, kasihan mereka, lagipula kita juga sudah terlanjur melakukan misi ini, jadi kita lanjutkan saja. Lagipula aku sedikit iba, kita kan juga harus membantu mereka dan mereka sangat membutuhkan kita" seketika itu kakashi dan sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari sang wanita dan sakura hanya mendecih tak suka "aku juga setuju" jawab sasuke datar

"baiklah, kita lanjutkan misi ini" dan dengan itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan lalu menaiki perahu dan merekapun sampai dan tiba tiba kabut datamg, kabut yang sangat tebal dan itu membuat mereka susah untuk melacak dan melakukan pergerakan "semuanya hati hati, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini" sahut kakashi

Dan benar saja, ketika baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan mereka telah disambut oleh pedang besar dan sasukepun segera menarik naruto sedangkan kakashi menarik tazuma untuk menghindar dan untuk sakura ia juga langsung menghindar tanpa memperdulikan rekannya.

Pedang itu menancap pada sebuah pohon dan diatas pedang tersebut berdirilah seorang ninja dengan hitai-ate miring berlambang kirigakure dan bermasker seperti kakashi.

"terimakasih sasuke-san" ucap naruto dan hanya dibalas 'hn' oleh sasuke

"kalian jaga tazuma-san, biar aku yang menghadapinya" perintah kakashi dan ketiga muridnya mengangguk patuh sedangkan kakashi sudah mulai memasang kuda kuda

"Wah-wah aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan copy-ninja kakashi no sharingan" ucap zabuza sombong.

"Wah siapa yang datang kali ini, hmm, Zabuza momochi salah satu dari tujuh shinobi gatana atau boleh kusebut Kirigakure No Kijin" Timpal kakashi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Zabuza langsung merapal jutsu **"Kirigakure No Jutsu"** dan kabut yang sangat tebal langsung menyelimuti daerah itu.

Kakashi langsung siaga dengan kunainya. Tiba-tiba datang sebuah pedang besar dari belakang kakashi, dengan reflek yang bagus kakashi menahan pedang tersebut, namun pedang tersebut menghilang dan muncul di samping kakashi, kakashi bisa menahanya lagi.

'Sial, dengan sharingan pun aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena chakranya tersamarkan oleh kabut ini, dan juga ditambah dengan silent killing gerakannya sangat susah di prediksi. Tapi jika aku menyerang sembarangan sama saja dengan bunuh diri" rutuk kakashi dalam hati.

Pertarungan terus berlangsung antara kakashi dan zabuza dan itu membuat naruto khawatir dengan keadaan senseinya, lalu naruto melihat kearah samping tepatnya kearah sasuke dan itu sasuke sadari jika sang gadis merah itu khawatir paa senseinya "kalian tetap jaga tazuma-san, aku akan membantu kakashi sensei" kata sasuke datar lalu segera menuju kearah kakashi tak lupa mengaktifkan sharingannya

Saat sampai sasuke segera melempar kunai kearah zabuza untuk memperlambat gerakannya dan kunai tersebut dapat dihindari dengan reflex yang bagus dari zabuza. Kakashi yang melihatnya segera menuju kearah sasuke "naruto khawatir padamu" ucap sasuke terdengar datar dan kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti jika naruto menyuruhnya untuk membantunya

"cih, mata itu" kata zabuza setelah melihat mata sharinggan sasuke lalu segera sasuke merapal jutsu **"Lightning release: engineering a thousand birds" **dan itu membuat zabuza kewalahan menghindarinya dan zabuza segera merapal jutsu** "Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet"** dan segera sebuah naga air menuju kearah kakashi dan sasuke dan kakashi juga tak tinggal diam, ia juga segera merapal jutsu **"Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet" **dan naga air itu saling berabrakan namun yang menang adalah kakashi karena ia memiliki naga air yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan zabuza dan belum sempat zabuza menapaki tanah, ia juga harus menerima beribu ribu kunai yang diarahkan kepadanya dan membuatnya terluka dengan beberapa tebasan kunai ditubuhnya "bocah sialan" geram zabuza setelah menerima serangan dari sasuke

Namun belum sempat merapal jutsu lagi lagi kilatan petir menyambarnya dan itu membuat zabuza tak bisa berbuat apa apa, tetapi ketika kakashi ingin menyerangnya seseorang datang

Hunter-nin itu segera mendekati tubuh zabuza yang terluka "Terima kasih karena telah mengalahkan orang ini dan sisanya biar aku yang urus" kata hunter-nin tersebut.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk lalu segera menuju kearah sasuke lalu mereka menuju kearah naruto, sakura dan juga tazuma

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan yang sempat tertunda

Setelah sampai dirumah tazuma, tazuma langsung mengetuk pintuSetelah sampai di rumahnya tazuna segera berteriak "Tadaima, Tsunami-chan, ini aku"

Seorang perempuan membuka pintu dan berkata "Okaerinasi, Otou-san. Bagaimana, berhasil ya ? "

"hah, ya" jawab tazuma "ayo masuk" lanjutnya menyuruh mereka masuk kedalam rumahnya

Setelah masuk tazuma segera menyuruh tsunami untuk mengobati kakashi dikarena kan chakranya yang terlalu banyak terkuras setelah menggunakan sharingan

Didalam rumah terapat seorang anak kecil yang ternyata adalah cucunya tazuna. Tim 7 beserta kakashi segera masuk dan mendapat pengobatan dari tsunami.

**Keesokan harinya**

Pagi yang indah, naruto yang sudah tak ada dikamarnya karena membantu tsunami menyiapkan makanan, ia sudah terbiasa bangun pagi jika tinggal dengan sang kakek dan menyiapkan makanan dan itu merupakan contoh istri yang baik (?)

Dan setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan naruto dan tsunami segera membawa berbagaimacam makanan kemeja makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang untuk memulai sarapan, naruto sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat seorang anak yang terus tertunduk

Dan acara sarapanpun dimulai dengan keheningan, yang terdengar hanyalah sendok dan garpu yang berdentingan dengan piring lalu sasuke segera menatap kakashi "sensei, apa kau merasakan hal aneh kepada hunter-nin itu?" Tanya sasuke yang menatap datar kakashi, sedangkan sakura segera menatap sasuke dan naruto yang kembali duduk disamping kakashi ingin mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan

"ya, aku juga merasa aneh pada hunter-nin tersebut" jawab kakashi sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya

"menurutku hunter-nin itu belum mati dan jangan jangan dia memang bukan asli melainkan rekan zabuza" balas sasuke yang juga mulai berfikir

"kalau begitu kalian harus berlatih lagi, kekuatan yang kalian miliki harus dilatih dan jika kau ingin memperbagus tehnik sihirmu kau juga bisa berlatih dengan kami naruto" ucap kakashi lalu menatap naruto

"sihir tak diperlukan sensei" ucap sakura yang juga menatap naruto sinis dan tiba tiba tazuma juga ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka "kurasa butuh, naruto bisa membantu sakura jika kesulitan seperti waktu itu, yakan naru?" naruto hanya menatap tazuma lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk

"baiklah, besok kita akan berlatih" ucap kakashi dan sakura hanya mendecih tak suka pada naruto

BRAK

"kalian sebaiknya tidak usah sok kuat, yang ada kalian hanya akan mati nantinya" ucap seorang anak setelah menggebrak meja makan secara kasar "jangan asal bicara kau bocah, aku ini kuat" bentak sakura yang tak terima akan perkataan inari

"ne, sakura-san dia masih anak anak, kau jangan membentaknya" ucap naruto cepat dan itu membuat sakura geram dengan tingkah baik naruto "heh, kau penyihir lemah diam saja, kau itu juga lemah!" ucap sakura dan membuat naruto diam, melihat naruto diam kakashi segera menengahi "sudahlah, kami akan berusaha sekuat yang kami bisa untuk membantu kalian apa pun yang terjadi" ucap kakashi

Lalu inari segera pergi dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dan itu membuat naruto ingin bersedih "ada apa dengannya tazuma-san?" Tanya naruto penasaran

"ah, dia memang begitu jika menyangkut gatou, karena dulunya ayah angkatnya terbunuh karena ulah gatou juga" ucap tazuma sedikit tersenyum dan itu membuat naruto murung "maaf jika aku menanyakan hal pribadi"

"taka pa naru" jawab tazuma tersenyum dan naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

**TBC**

* * *

**hai, kiri datang lagi nih, makasih ya buat yang uda review dan yang uda mau usulin lanjutin ceritanya**

**kiri ingin bilang jika ini memang ada unsur romancenya tapi nanti ya, perlahan lahan kok akan muncul, memang seseorang itu tak langsung saling cinta**

**dan naruto disini memiliki dua wujud namun yang digunakan sekarang bukanlah wujud aslinya sedangkan akatsuki kiri buat menjadi pelindung 5 negara besar**

**ok, sekian dan terimakasih.**

**jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"hihihihi... akhirnya selesai juga ramuanku" guman Kyuubi dengan senyum iblis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya dan tak lupa mengeluarkan aura yang aneh dari tubuhnya. Konan yang masuk kedalam kamar Kyuubi langsung saja merasakan aura yang aneh dan mengganjal dari kyuubi lalu ia segera menuju kearah kyuubi "Kyuu" panggil konan yang duduk disamping ranjang kyuubi namun sang empunya nama tampak tak menghiraukannya dan tetap melanjutkan eksperimennya "Kurama" panggil konan sekali lagi dengan suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi dan segera kyuubi menoleh "aku lebih suka dipanggil kyuubi dan jangan teriak konan! Kau membangunkan kyuu" ucap kyuubi sedikit datar lalu melirik sang rubah berbulu oranye berekor Sembilan tentunya awalnya hanya satu, namun karena ulah naruto jadinya ekornya menjadi Sembilan dan itu membuat kyuubi murka. Namun apa daya, naruto adalah adik satu satunya kyuubi atau kurama jadi kyuubi pasrah dengan kyuu yang memiliki ekor sebanyak Sembilan dan jika diperhatikan kyuu menjadi semakin imut

"ck, kau ini tak ada misi malah dikamar. Tuh si Itachi nyariin" balas konan malas, konan sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah kyuubi atau kurama yang tak sopan

"cih, biarkan saja dia, dan jika keluar jangan lupa panggillkan si penggila bom kemari" ucap kyuubi datar dan kembali berfokus pada berbagai ramuannya yang masih dalam tahap penyelesaian dan pastinya membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi

Konan sedikit menaikkan alisnya "untuk apa?"

"panggilkan saja" jawab kyuubi malas

Konan hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang lalu berdiri dan menuju pintu kamar lalu membukanya. Sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu kamar kyuubi ia sempat berkata "makanan aku letakkan diatas ranjang dan jangan dibiarkan dingin cepat makan" lalu menutup pintu kamar sang wanita yang bagaikan iblis sedang merencanakan sesuatu

Tak lama setelah konan keluar seseorang memasuki kamar kyuubi yang tak terkunci "ada apa un?" Tanya deidara yang melangkah menuju meja pribadi kyuubi yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai ramuan

"ini" kyuubi memberikan satu ramuan pada deidara dan dengan senang hati deidara menerimanya "tak ku sangka kau langsung membuatnya un. Haha arigatou kyuu dan semoga harimu menyenangkan" setelah itu daidara segera keluar dari kamar sang penyihir sekaligus siluman yang sedang tersenyum iblis dan daidara juga tak kalah mengerikannya jika siapa saja yang melihatnya sedang senang karena ramuan yang ia pesan telah terselesaikan dalam waktu yang relative cepat

'habis kalian' batin mereka bersama sama lalu menyeringai jahil

Dan untuk sang target, diharapkan jangan coba coba mengusik sang iblis berwajah manis ini atau sesuatu berbahaya terjadi

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kisimoto**

**Title: Angel Demon Fox**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru – ItaFemKyuu – SasoFemDei – dan pairing lainnya yang akan menyusul**

**HEAPY READING MINNA :)**

* * *

Pagi hari disebuah hutan yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan yang rindang dengan suasana yang masih terasa dingin dan juga cahaya yang masih sangat kurang dikarenakan matahari yang belum setengahnya muncul

Disalah satu pohon seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kulit putih sedang duduk sembari memegang berbagai buahan yang ia petik dan ia tersenyum menatap buah yang sangat disukai oleh kakaknya dan itu membuatnya ingat akan sang kakak yang dulunya sering ia repotkan itu.

Ia mengambil apel itu lalu segera menggigit kecil apel yang rasanya manis itu dan setelah mencicipi satu buah apel ia segera beranjak untuk kembali menuju kerumah tazuna. Sebenarnya ia tadi hanya pamit untuk sekedar jalan jalan walau ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berjalan jalan karena ia yang mulai dihantui oleh mimpi itu lagi dan membuatnya tak bisa tenang

Dengan langkah yang sangat ceria ia menuju rumah tazuna dengan berbagai buah buahan yang ia petik tadi. Mungkin mereka semua sudah bangun dan menunggunya sarapan saat ini dan itu membuat langkah sang gadis semakin cepat namun ia segera berhenti berjalan ketika melihat seekor kelinci yang terluka

Ia mengamati hewan imut itu lalu segera mengobatinya dengan ramuan ramuan hasil racikannya sendiri dan segera memindahkan kelinci itu dibawah pohon dan meninggalkannya pergi. Sesampainya dirumah tazuna ternyata semua sudah berada diruang makan yang sepertinya masih belum memulai sarapan "kenapa lama naru-chan?" Tanya tsunami "dan whaaa... kau dari memetik buah?" lanjutnya sembari melihat beberapa macam buah yang dibawa naruto

"hehe... ia, tadi aku jalan jalan kehutan dekat sini, taunya lihat banyak pohon buah buahan yang terlihat subur jadi aku memetiknya deh untuk dibawa kesini" ucapnya lalu meletakkan keranjang diatas meja

"wah, kalau begitu kita sarapan saja" lanjut kakashi dan semuapun memulai sarapan mereka dengan khidmat tentunya

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan naruto segera menuju kamar tamu untuknya dan sakura untuk mengambil sesuatu lalu ia kenakan dirambutnya dan segera menuju kearah belakang rumah tazuna untuk melakukan latihan

"jadi ikut latihan?"Tanya kakashi ketika melihat naruto menuju kearahnya

"ah tidak sensei, aku Cuma ingin lihat lihat kalian latihan saja" jawab naruto dan kakashi hanya mengangguk lalu naruto kembali menjauhi mereka yang hanya memperhatikan mereka berlatih dan dari sekian lama naruto memperhatikan mereka berlatih naruto lebih sering memperhatikan kakashi yang terkadang melatih sakura dan juga sasuke yang berlatih menggunakan mata sharingan yang tampak masih memiliki dua tomoe dikedua matanya

'apa itachi-nii tak mengajarkannya ya?' batinnya bertanya Tanya dengan mata sharingan sasuke yang tampak berbeda dengan kedua kenalannya atau yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu

Sekilas naruto juga memperhatikan sakura yang sedang berlatih lalu ia tersenyum kecil melihat kemampuannya yang mirip dengan orang itu 'tak sia sia ba-san melatihnya dan memang kemampuannya hampir menyamainya' batin naruto memuji sakura

Setelah puas melihat mereka berlatih segera naruto beranjak dari duduknya dibawah pohon lalu pergi menjauh dari arah mereka berlatih untuk melatih kemampuannya juga yang terus menerus ia segel dan membuat chakranya tak stabil

Setelah yakin sudah sangat jauh dari mereka naruto segera menutup matanya dan merapal sebuah mantra yang diwariskan pada ibunya kepadanya melalui mimpi

**Flash Back**

"dimana ini?" Tanya sang gadis cantik bermata shappire ketika melihat sekelilingnya yang semua berwarna putih bersih bagaikan secarik kertas yang tak terisi tinta sekalipun. Tampak polos dan menyilaukan matanya. Ia mencoba melihat kesekelilingnya namun tak ada siapa siapa ditempat ini. Ia mendudukkan dirinya lalu memeluk lututnya takut karena tak tahu ini berada dimana

Perlahan sesuatu bening jatuh melalui pipi chubbynya tetapi segera seseorang menghapus air matanya dengan lembut. Sang empunya yang terkejut hanya mampu menatap orang itu dengan sedikit penasaran "kamu siapa?" tanyanya sedikit menahan isak tangisnya

Sang wanita berambut merah itu tampak tersenyum kepadanya "kau cantik sekali Naru-Chan" ujar gadis itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang gadis cilik itu "ke-kenapa kau mengetahui nama ku?" Tanya gadis cilik itu bingung

"tentu aku tahu sayang, aku dan ayahmu yang memberi nama itu padamu" terang sang gadis lalu tersenyum. Naruto tampak menatap terbelalak sang gadis merah itu "kau kaa-san?" tanyanya sedikit ada keraguan dan kushina hanya mengangguk lalu

GREP

"Hiks...hiks...hikss... kaa-san, aku rindu, hikss..." tangisnya dalam pelukan kushina, wajar jika ia rindu, mengingat ia hanya dirawat oleh seorang pria yang belum menikah. Kushina hanya mampu tersenyum miris melihat sang anak yang sangat rindu padanya dan yang pasti membutuhkan kasih sayangnya ini "maaf kan kaa-san ya" gumannya sedikit rasa bersalah dan sedih namun naruto tak mendengarnya dan terus memeluk sang ibunda yang amat dirindukannya itu

"maaf naru, kaa-san tak bisa berlama lama berada disini" ucap kushina setelah melepas pelukan sang anak lalu menatap mata indah sang anak, naruto sedikit menatap bingung sang bunda "kaa-san hanya ingin mengajarkanmu menyamar secara sempurna tanpa kau harus diketahui jika kau memiliki chakra atau seorang siluman" lanjut kushina

"jadi benar aku seorang siluman?" Tanya naruto sedikit murung "hee... naru-chan, menjadi siluman adalah hal yang tak buruk kok, dan kau itu termasuk siluman yang sangat istimewah dan yang pastinya penyamaran ini akan membantumu agar dapat tak diketahui" jelas kushina panjang lebar ketika melihat raut wajah yang naruto perlihatkan padanya

"seorang siluman sepertimu dan kau juga bisa menjadi penyihir dan inilah yang akan kaa-san ajarkan padamu" ujarnya lagi menerangkan "sekarang duduk bersila dan tutup matamu" perintah kushina dan naruto menurutinya dengan senang hati walau sedikit bingung

"ucapkan didalam hatimu baik baik ya '_perubahan yang nyata, perubahan yang nyata, aku menjadi penyihir biasa, aku klan uzumaki, hilangkan semua kekuatanku, hapuskan rasa keraguanku, mulai hidupku, mulai hidupku, sebagai sang penyihir baik klan uzumaki' _jangan mengucapkannya melalui lisan, melaikan ucapkan dengan hati dan yakini" ujar kushina dan naruto menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang ibu dengan baik dan perlahan lahan tiga garis halus dari masing masing pipinya menghilang, rambutnya menjadi merah serta matanya yang masih tertutup menjadi berwarna hijau

"wah, kaa-san bangga denganmu, kau bisa melakukannya" ucap kushina dengan bangganya lalu tersenyum bangga pada sang anak dan naruto membuka matanya lalu memegang rambut panjang berwarna merah itu lalu ia tersenyum "ternyata cantik juga kalau memiliki rambut seperti kaa-san" ujar naruto juga dengan amat bangganya

"yah, maaf naru-chan, kaa-san tak bisa lama disini dan juga kaa-san ingin berpesan untuk menjadi anak yang baik, makan lah yang teratur, pilihlah lelaki yang amat menyayangimu dengan tulus serta selalu menolong jika ada yang meminta bantuan. Hilangkan rasa bencimu dan terus tersenyum" ujar kushina dengan tubuh sedikit mulai memudar "selamat tinggal sayang" lanjutnya lalu tersenyum dan menghilang serta berakhirnya mimpi naruto

**End Flash Back**

Perlahan angin dan cahaya putih bagaikan cakra berwarna putih mengelilingi tubuh naruto lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Setelah itu perlahan lahan cahaya putih itu menghilang dan tampaklah wajah bak malaikat dengan mata shappire yang amat indah, kulit putih bagaikan seorang malaikat dengan sedikit bercahaya, rambut kuning keemasan yang panjangnya mencapai bokong, serta tak lupa tiga garis halus dikedua pipinya yang membuat kesan cantik, manis dan imut terlihat dari sang gadis yang juga memiliki tubuh indah ini

"saatnya berlatih"gumannya semangat 45

**KNK**

Hari sudah menjelang sore namun naruto yang berlatih ditempat yang jauh belum juga pulang, begitupun dengan sasuke, sakura dan kakashi. Mereka juga masih berada dibelakang rumah sang tuan rumah melakukan latihan guna mempersiapkan jika adanya pertarungan yang akan datang nantinya

"kakashi-san, apa melihat narito?" Tanya tsunami. Ia sedikit cemas karena tadi siang ia tak melihat naruto berada didekat mereka dan juga ini sudah hampir malam. "naruto? Aku kira dia berada didalam" Tanya kakashi yang juga mulai khawatir

"ah yasudah lebih baik kalian segera masuk, nanti jika naruto belum pulang baru dicari" ujar tazuna yang baru saja datang dan kakashi beserta sakura masuk kedalam sedangkan sasuke tampak ingin berjalan jalan sekaligus mencari naruto jika bertemu

Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri hutan yang dipenuhi oleh pohon pohon yang tinggi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang bersenandung merdu dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu melihat seseorang yang ia cari tengah duduk dengan bersenandung ria diatas dahan pohon yang sepertinya tengah menatap langit itu

Sasuke melompat menuju dahan pohon yang bersebelahan dengan naruto "siapa?" Tanya naruto yang baru menyadari jika ada orang berada di dahan pohon dekatnya lalu ia mencari dan ia bertemu tatap dengan sang pelaku yang tak bersuara melainkan tetap duduk disampingnya "sasuke-san" ucapnya dan itu membuat sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya "sasuke saja" ujar sasuke singkat

Naruto hanya mengangguk "kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya naruto memecah keheningan malam dan kembali menatap bulan "kau sendiri?" bukannya sasuke menjawab ia malah berbalik bertanya "hah kau ini, aku suka disini, anginnya sejuk" itulah jawaban singkat sasuke "kalau kau?" kembali naruto bertanya

"dobe" mendengar kata itu terucap dari sang revan, naruto tampak mengkerutkan keningnya "dobe?" beonya sekali lagi "siapa?"

"kau dobe" balas sasuke dengan suara datarnya, ia sedikit menyeringai ketika mendapatkan naruto yang terlihat kesal "maaf sasuke, apa kau mengataiku dobe?" Tanya naruto yang masih dapat menahan emosinya.

"hn"

Muncul sudut siku siku dan "ka-kau dasar teme!" teriak naruto kesal dan gotcha, sasuke berhasil membuat seorang gadis yang ia perhatikan ini menampakkan wajah kesalnya, jujur saja sasuke tampak ingin sekali membuat sang gadis yang selalu tersenyum ini kesal dan betapa imutnya jika ia kesal sekarang ini lalu sasuke hanya membalas 'hn' andalannya tak lupa seringaiannya yang sayangnya naruto tidak melihatnya

Hening

Hening

"apa kau ingin disini sementara orang mencarimu?" Tanya sasuke walau sedikit tak rela karena entah mengapa ia semakin mengenal gadis ini semakin ada rasa nyaman jika dekat dengannya apalagi ketika melihat gadis ini menolong temannya ketika ditindas sakura. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan author serta sakura dan yang lain ternyata sasuke memperhatikan naruto

"eh? Hhehehe... maaf" setelah itu naruto melompat kebawah dan itu membuat sasuke sedikit terkejut karena manusia biasa sepertinya bisa melompat kebawah dengan pohon yang setinggi itu tanpa menggunakan sapu tangan yang sering digunakan sang penyihir.

"ayo" ajak naruto lalu mereka berjalan beriringan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka disaat perjalanan

**KNK**

**Seminggu kemudian**

Selama seminggu mereka terus berlatih plus naruto yang juga ikut berlatih walau ia berlatih dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Sasuke dan naruto juga semakin dekat walau sasuke sering membuat naruto kesal dengan panggilan khusus yang diberikan pada naruto. Sedangkan sakura, ia semakin gencar untuk mendekati sasuke tetapi harus gagal dan itu membuat sakura semakin membenci naruto

Sudah beberapa hari ini naruto tak berjalan jalan mengitari hutan dan saat ini lah ia baru bisa berjalan jalan walau hanya sendiri. Ia juga tak membutuhkan teman untuk diajak jalan, toh mereka sekarang masih sibuk dengan latihan mereka itu

Sampai malampun tiba naruto belum juga pulang dari acara jalan jalannya "apa kita harus pergi mencarinya?" Tanya tsunami sedikit khawatir

"hm. Biar aku saja yang mencarinya" ucap datar sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya "aku ikut" timpal sakura. Walau bagaimana pun dia tidak akan membiarkan sasuke selalu dekat dengan naruto dan ini juga merupakan ajang bagus untuk mendekati sasuke apalagi hanya mereka sendiri namun harapan itu hanyalah mampu tersimpan dengan sia sia karena sang empu tak ingin ada yang mengikutinya "aku akan pergi sendiri" jawab dingin sasuke "ta-"

BLAM

Belum sempat untuk sakura memaksa ikut sasuke dengan cepat telah menutup pintu dan pergi. Sedangkan kakashi hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah muridnya yang amat sangat mengidolakan sang revan

Sedangkan naruto, ia sedang berada disalah satu dahan pohon dengan menahan isak tangisnya 'kenapa aku menangis sih? Bagaimana jika aku pulang dengan wajah seperti ini?' batin naruto menahan tangis namun tak dapat dibendung, ia selalu melihat foto ibunya yang terbingkai rapi

Sebenarnya sewaktu berjalan jalan tadi, naruto ingin menuju rumah tazuna, namun ia tak sengaja melihat seorang anak dengan kedua orang tuanya sedang bersama dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajah mereka dan itu membuatnya teringat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan selama 16 tahun lebih ini. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah ketika mendengar pembicaraan sang kakak dengan sang kakeknya

**Flas Back**

"kau akan ku masukkan ke akatsuki" ujar sang pria paruh baya pada sang gadis

"tapi jitaya! Siapa yang akan menjaga naru? Kau saja sering pergi entah kemana? Jikapun kau ada memang aku akan mempercayaimu menjaga naru?" balas kyuubi sinis dengan sedikit tak terima

"tapi kyuu-"

"kau tahu pesan kaa-san padaku untuk menyelamatkan naru? Dan melindungi naru kan? Dan aku tak mau kehilangan saudaraku. Dan juga walau kaa-san dan tou-san mati demi naru, aku tak akan membencinya. Karena memang sewajarnya jika naru harus dilindungi walau nyawa mereka taruhannya" ujar kyuubi sedikit merendahkan suaranya

"baiklah, kau dan naru akan tinggal dimarkas pusat akatsuki, tapi sebelum itu kau harus menyetujui jika masuk keorganisasiku" ujar jiraya

"baik"

Sesuatu yang mereka bicarakan dan mereka tak tahu jika seseorang mendengarnya dari balik pintu lalu perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi sang gadis cilik

**End Flas Back**

"ini semua salah naru, maaf kaa-san" guman naruto lalu mengusap air matanya dan tak menyadari jika seseorang memandangnya sedih 'dibalik sifat cerianya, ternyata ia seperti ini' batin sasuke

"hikss... maaf kyuu-nee, maaf semua. Karena aku kalian seperti ini. Karena aku kalian pergi, aku memang suka merepotkan kalian" gumannya yang sudah tak memperdulikan air mata yang terus saja berjatuhan 'apa yang terjadi' batin sasuke bertanya Tanya

Tak

Seseorang mendarat didepannya dan itu membuat sang gadis yang sedang bersedih kaget lalu menatap orang yang tengah berada didepannya ini dan ia menatap sesuatu yang diberikan oleh orang itu padanya "untukku?" tanyanya sedikit ragu

"ck" entah mengapa tangan sasuke tiba tiba bergerak sendiri seperti bukan ia yang mengendalikannya lalu melap wajah basah itu dengan sebuah sapu tangan dan itu membuat naruto bingung, orang yang cuek dan dingin seperti ini tengah peduli padanya "terimakasih" lalu naruto mengambil sapu tangan itu dan melap wajahnya

"kenapa kau bisa mengetahuiku?" Tanya naruto

"insting" jawab singkat sasuke

Hening

Hening

"dobe"

"..."

"dobe"

"berhenti memanggilku dobe, teme!"

"hn"

"cih, kau ini sebentar sebentar baik, sebentar sebentar menyebalkan. Dasar aneh" ujar naruto lalu menggembungkan pipinya ngambek sedangkan sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan setidaknya sang gadis tak menangis lagi walau ia sedikit merasa kasihan padanya

"kau jorok dobe" kata sasuke ketika naruto membersihkan sesuatu yang berada dibawah hidungnya dan yang dikatai hanya mampu menahan tawa "apa yang lucu?" Tanya sasuke sedikit tak terima, naruto terus tertawa "hahaha... nanti aku cuci kok tem- ehem sasuke" ujarnya santai "maaf ya, nanti aku bersihkan kok" lanjutnya lagi

Sasuke sedikit menatap naruto bingung, seorang gadis yang terlalu susah untuk diajak bermain, kadang ia tak memperdulikan apapun dan disaat ia bersalah maka ia akan meminta maaf dan jika orang orang memarahinya atau apa saja ia akan tersenyum lalu ketika diejek dengan sasuke ia akan kesal namun satu yang membuat sasuke senang dengan naruto yaitu ia tak pernah memperlihatkan kemarahannya pada siapapun. Sasuke ingin rasanya lebih mengenal gadis ini

"ayo pulang" ajak sasuke menatapa naruto yang masih duduk manis diatas dahan pohon menatap bulan yang sedang bercahaya terang "hm..." gumannya lalu ikut berdiri dan melompat kebawah

**KNK**

"jadi kalian yang ingin pergi?" Tanya yahiko menatap dua wanita berwajah malaikat namun siapa yang tau jika hati mereka sedang menjadi iblis, apalagi jika disuruh membereskan hamper beribu ribu jiwa. Betapa senangnya mereka

"ya" jawab mereka dengan sangat riang

"hm..." yahiko tampak mempertimbangkannya "tapi kalian harus ingat, kalian hanya perlu membereskan yang perlu kalian bereskan, karena sekarang ini beberapa orang dari konoha telah berada disana lebih dulu

"konoha? Hm... baiklah" dan untuk kali ini mereka berdua menampakkan senyum iblis mereka yang membuat beberapa anggota akatsuki lainnya merasa merinding

TAP

TAP

Tap

"kami ikut!" ujar mereka berdua yang tak lain dan tak bukan, dua orang yang sama sifat dinginnya, dua orang yang istimewa bagi kedua wanita ini, dua orang yang terlalu posesive dan dia adalah sasori dam itachi "TIDAK" itulah jawaban yang sangat tak diinginkan oleh kedua pemuda ini. Kyuubi dan deidara melotot kearah mereka. Bagaimanapun juga tak boleh ada yang mengganggu kesenangan mereka apalagi kedua orang ini

Ekspresi itachi yang tadinya terkesan dingin berubah menjadi seseorang yang amat lembut dan kyuubi menyadari itu "cih, kau!" tunjuk kyuubi pada itachi "ekspresimu tak akan mengubah apapun" ujarnya sarketik dan itachi harus pasrah

Tak beda dengan sasori yang menatap memohon pada deidara "kau juga sama!" bentak deidara tak mau kalah dengan kyuubi "biar kami berdua saja, kami bosan bersama kalian terus menjalankan misi" kata mereka yang sangat serempak bagaikan anak tk yang sedang membaca bersama sama (?)

"apa aku boleh ikut? Aku Cuma menonton kok" deidara dan kyuubi berbalik menatap tobi si anak autis lalu mereka tersenyum "boleh" jawab mereka dengan senyuman yang tulus "yeyyyy..." sorak tobi gembira yang tak tau umur

"kenapa tobi boleh" Tanya itachi dan sasori serempak "ada masalah?" Tanya kyuubi menatap kedua pemuda itu tajam "ya, ada masalah un?" timpal deidara kalem sedangkan konan, yahiko dan nagato hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil terkikik geli

"jadi kapan kami bisa pergi?" Tanya kyuubi dengan mimic serius

"besok" jawab singkat yahiko lalu deidara dan kyuubi saling pandang dan tersenyum misterius yang membuat itachi dan sasori menatap mereka bingung

**KNK**

Tak jauh berbeda dengan akatsuki yang sudah bersiap ingin bertempur dengan wakil dari kelompok mereka, disalah satu rumah juga sedang membicarakan sesuatu "sudah haku, aku sudah baikan sekarang" ucap seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang itu "dan aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu untuk mempersiapkan dirimu untuk besok" lanjut zabuza

Haku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan ia mengangguk. Hanya satu yang tersimpan didalam hatinya saat ini adalah 'semuanya hanya untuk zabuza-sama'

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

bagaimanakah selanjutnya? apakah akan terjadi pertarungan yang seru? bagaimana dengan kedua iblis berwajah malaikat itu? apa reaksi kyuu melihatnya?

ikuti terus chapter chapternya, dan jangan lupa REVIEW nya minna :)


End file.
